


how Klaus and Vanya unknowingly save the world

by NiamhM101



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eudora Patch does not die, No Apocalypse, No Incest, Reginald mentioned, Sibling Bonding, other siblings mentioned - Freeform, the Commission is after Five for a different reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Klaus and Vanya save the world by improving their relationship and helping each other.Or, Netflix’s UA with no apocalypse but lots more sibling bonding.





	1. Chapter 1

Vanya Hargreeves (Number Seven to her father) would often be able to sneak out of her bedroom in the middle of the night to see if her missing brother Five had come back without waking up any of her other siblings.

But this night was different; she could hear her brother Klaus (Number Four). He seemed to be either talking to himself or talking to someone Vanya and the others couldn’t see.

She sighed, knowing the recent loss of their brother Ben (Number Six) had affected Klaus the most out of all of them, mostly because Four and Six had the same attitudes when it came to their powers; they hated them.

As much as Vanya wanted to go downstairs she knew in her heart she’d get the same results as every other night, Five wouldn’t be there waiting.

And it made her want some company, someone who also missed their brothers as much as she did.

She remembered her (one and only) sister Allison (Number Three) telling her that whenever she couldn’t sleep she’d go to Klaus’ room because he would be up into the dead of night most times.

“We paint each other’s nails and just talk about stuff for a while, then I can get some sleep easily,” she had explained on the rare occasion Vanya could actually be with her super powered siblings.

Which was of course always behind their “father’s” back.

So that’s how Vanya ended up slowly opening Klaus’ bedroom door, entering in the same way he did in times when he’d stroll in theirs; without knocking and making his presence known instantly.

But Klaus didn’t notice her instantly, because sweet little ‘ordinary’ Vanya was very quiet on her feet and watched as her brother spoke to someone she wasn’t able to see in the corner of the room.

“And who would believe me if I told them, huh? Because in case you haven’t noticed I’m not the type anyone is going to believe about this kind of thing,” Klaus said, still not noticing Vanya.

She might not know what he was talking about but she could recognise the sadness in his voice and it made her even more curious.

“Klaus, what’s going on?” Vanya asked.

The Seance would have probably shrieked if it wasn’t the dead of night and he knew to be more quiet, but he still nearly had a heart attack and told his sister so.

“I’m sorry, it’s just....I couldn’t sleep and so I came in here when you heard you talking. Who are you talking to anyway?”

Klaus sighed. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, none of you would.”

Vanya decided there was only one thing to do; turn on the puppy dog gaze. Her brother of all people would surely not be able to resist.

And she was right; Klaus relented. “Fine. But again, you won’t believe it.”

The girl smiled, and came to sit down next to her ghost seeing brother on the bed.

“I was....talking to....”

“Klaus,” Vanya pressed.

“....It was Ben.”

Three long seconds of silence.

“What does he want you to tell us?”

Klaus looked at her, bewildered. “Really? You believe me?”

“You can talk to the dead and....Ben is dead, so.” God it hurt so much to say out loud but it was the brutal honest truth.

“Well, he wants me to stay sober, first of all. I have been for a few hours only because I haven’t been able to steal any more money off Dad.”

Vanya had to roll her eyes, but unlike most people (*cough* Luther *cough*) she didn’t get all smug and up on her high horse or started saying how much of a disappointment Klaus was.

She would never do that, to any of her siblings.

“But what does Ben want you to tell us?”

Klaus looked down at his feet. “Promise not to tell anyone else?”

“Of course I promise.”

Her brother sighed. “He wants me to tell the rest of you about the special training Dad takes me to, because it’s not training, it’s torture. He locks me in a mausoleum, and in there is a ton of angry ghosts. I get high all the time because there’s too many of them, a lot of them victims of our siblings.”

It pained Vanya to hear that, her heart went out to Klaus for having to go through things like that. She couldn’t believe her own siblings and ‘father’ were more or less the cause of Klaus’ suffering.

She put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m getting out of here one day, and I’m taking you with me. Until then, I’ll make sure you stay sober along with Ben.”

“He says thank you and that he loves you,” Klaus added.

Vanya smiled; it was very rare of her to smile but when she did it felt good. “Can he hear me right now?”

“Yes.”

“Then I love you too, Ben.”


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few years Vanya was Klaus’ alive supporter, Ben was the ghost supporter.

On the day the siblings turned 18, Vanya took longer to make it to her brother’s room to see how he handled the night because she had to take her medication.

She ended up just taking the bottle with her, knowing she would be able to prevent Klaus from trying anything.

“Hey, Vanya! I gotta show you something,” her brother said excitedly when she walked into the room.

Vanya remembered Klaus once telling her that after one of his torture sessions in the mausoleum (she’d sneak him cookies upstairs when he’d come back) their ‘father’ mentioned something about him “not reaching his full potential”.

“Is it anything to do with your full potential?” she asked, and her curiosity rose when Klaus nodded excitedly.

“Okay, I need you to look at the corner, that’s where Ben is standing. Also he says hi.”

Vanya smiled. “Hi, Ben.” Even if she couldn’t see him it was always nice to know he could communicate through Klaus in a way.

“Perfect, now just wait.”

She didn’t have to wait for long before she could see a blue glow in the corner she was staring at, and then the glow was a person.

“Oh my god. Ben?”

Vanya couldn’t believe how her ghost brother looked, because somehow he had grown too, just like them.

“Hi, Vanya.”

Which led to even more shock on the newly turned 18 girl, because she could both see and hear her brother.

Vanya could hardly hide her beaming smile. “Ben, how can I see you right now?”

“You got Klaus sober enough to test out his powers, I was able to punch our father last night because he tried locking him up again.”

She whirled round to face her brother who only shrugged, his hands curled into fists and glowing blue.

Vanya gave him a look to say ‘we are talking about this later’ before facing Ben once more.

“I missed you, I still do.”

“Well chances are you’ll be able to see me a lot more, it’s early days right now but I’m hopeful. I wanted to say happy birthday, Vanya.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

Ben smiled back and waved before he vanished once more.

Vanya spun round and pulled Klaus into a hug from where he was sitting, and drained from the use of power.

“Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you so much.”

Klaus smiled softly. “Thank YOU, Vanya.”

“Just let me take my medication then we can go downstairs for breakfast.”

“Why do you need medication anyway?” her brother asked as she picked up the bottle.

“I don’t know, Dad said I have to.”

“Dad also locked me in a mausoleum and was ultimately the reason Ben died,” Klaus pointed out.

When Vanya thought about it she had to admit he was right; their so-called father wasn’t exactly the best parent.

Her brother stretched out his arm, palm flat. “Let me see, I promise I won’t try anything.”

He had been sober for nearly four or so years, and with that came a huge amount of trust and belief (from Vanya, but it was still something).

She trusted Klaus not to do anything and if he tried she could easily stop him, so she handed over the bottle.

Vanya watched as he read the label and looked at her worryingly. “V, I need you to be completely honest with me.”

“You know I always am.”

“Do you have depression?”

Of all the questions Klaus could have possibly asked that one was the last Vanya would ever guess could come out.

“Klaus, what have I been taking?” She asked.

“A high dosage of anti depressants. When I was in the mausoleum the nicer ghosts told me about them, because some of them died from taking too much in an overdose.”

Vanya was trying very hard to stay calm.

“What else did they tell you?”

“They’re designed to fend off any high feelings of emotion, usually all the bad ones. Dad might have been lying to you for years now.”

She couldn’t breathe, and everything was shaking. Her father had lied to her, for YEARS and all it took was for her brother to read the label? Vanya never bothered to do it herself because she just went along with whatever her father said. How could she have been so stupid to-

“Vanya Vanya Vanya! Breathe.”

Klaus had her hands on her shoulders, tight, keeping her in place. It made her feel secure and calm, and as she started to breathe again everything gradually stopped shaking.

“What happened?” Vanya asked.

“I think....you happened! Vanya, you have powers!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: this fanfic will follow the series slightly but there will be very noticeable changes, still gonna be that Klaus and Vanya friendship though. I’m a sucker for that too :)

Vanya didn’t have time to process much before Allison was knocking on the door asking if they were both okay.

“We’re fine, be down in a minute!” Klaus answered.

When the squeaks of trainers could be heard fading, Vanya breathed a small sigh of relief. She didn’t want anyone else to know she might have been the cause of whatever just happened.

“What do we do now?” she asked.

“Well, what do you want to do?”

The question kind of stunned Vanya because no one ever asked HER about what they should do even when SHE HERSELF was the subject of the conversation.

It was always what her father wanted, and suddenly she was desperate to get out of the house.

“I’m going to take my pills as usual, but only so Dad doesn’t get suspicious,” Vanya explained. “Then we are getting money from Dad’s office one way or another, taking some stuff and leaving this miserable house.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want to do then I’m in,” Klaus answered.

The girl smiled. It was so great to finally have someone to talk to, someone who didn’t ignore her or pass her off as ‘ordinary’.

Even if she wasn’t really as ordinary as she thought.

.........

Reginald Hargreeves didn’t believe in birthdays, so the five remaining children went about the same usual routine as they would every morning.

It was okay, they were used to it. But by the end of the day there would be only 3 siblings remaining.

Even if there was no talking at the breakfast table allowed, Klaus and Vanya exchanged sneaky grins when no one was looking.

Of course they were excited about getting out of the miserable hell hole they had been trapped in for so long. Their father would be a bit of a task but nothing they couldn’t handle.

So breakfast was quiet, and right after Reginald took Luther for some training.

Vanya and Klaus took that chance to raid their father’s study. Searching every drawer and cupboard and never missing a single inch of the room.

“Hey sis, I found Dad’s journals on us,” the ghost communicator suddenly exclaimed.

“Nice! Take them with you,” Vanya answered. “If Dad knew I had powers and that you had more potential there has to be more.”

“Amazing points you’re making here, sis,” Klaus commented. “Found his stash yet?”

“Not yet- wait, I found a box!”

The Seance threw himself across the table, not even caring about the dozens of items that hit the floor when he did so.

“Ooh, yeah that’s it.”

Vanya chuckled softly as she tore the top off. “I’m not even gonna ask how you know.”

“Good, it’s too much of a story.”

She laughed as she took the money from it, and there was tons. Enough to live on, and Vanya had been figuring out places they could go to for a while, way before this day.

Because she wanted to get herself and her brother away from Reginald Hargreeves, and that house, as soon as possible.

Yes, there was still that little nagging feeling inside because they would be leaving three of their siblings behind, but they could handle themselves.

And besides, Klaus and Vanya were seen as the outsiders anyway. The ones that shouldn’t be spoken to because it’s not worth it.

“Come on, let’s go,” she said, reaching out. Klaus smiled and took her hand in his own and she smiled at the fact he had his nails painted in the same blue polish she had used for him the night before.

And, well..... 

That’s how the Umbrella Academy lost two more members. Not dead, very much alive, and they escaped.

Because they were done, and didn’t plan on ever going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn’t necessarily follow the series but the next one might, or maybe the one after I’m not sure yet. Either way you’ll notice when the chapter comes out, I’m sure ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should kick off the start of me following the story (of the Netflix series) and there will be slight changes of course

Twelve years passed; Luther went to the moon, Allison became famous, Diego went to the police academy and also got kicked out, Vanya became a violin teacher and Klaus became a baker (he didn’t know how good he was until his sister stole one of the freshly made cookies from the batch and expressed her great joy of the taste).

The two Academy runaways had made quite the life for themselves, staying in a small but cozy apartment on the second floor of an old building. Klaus could make Ben corporeal for even longer without tiring and Vanya was able to control her powers through controlling her emotions without medication.

It had taken a very long time to heal from everything they had went through at the Academy, and neither of them had seen their siblings in years. They didn’t think they ever would see them again.

Until one night; Vanya was walking back from rehearsals, Klaus beside her walking back from his job at the bakery.

“So all in all I think it’s been a really good day,” the violin playing girl said, with a genuine smile.

And her brother had to agree. But of course it didn’t last long, when they saw the news.

“Oh my god,” the siblings said in unison.

Reginald Hargreeves had died.

“I don’t know how to feel right now, I’m torn between relieved and guilty I feel relieved,” Klaus said quietly.

Vanya had to laugh. Because she couldn’t quite believe it yet. “I always thought he’d live forever.”

“Thank Christ that didn’t happen.”

She laughed again, and suddenly it was like everything was better.

“Wanna go home and celebrate?”

“If by ‘home’ and ‘celebrate’ you mean our apartment and I bake your favourite cookies?”

Vanya grinned mischievously. “Yep.”

“I’d love to.”

With a ‘yay’ she linked arms with her brother and the pair strutted off.

.........

That night the apartment was filled with delicious smells and Klaus was seen baking with high heels donned on his feet because he either wears heels or goes completely bare foot, there is no in between.

“How do we know when the funeral is?” Vanya asked, biting into a cookie.

“Send Ben over to the house and snoop around,” her alive brother answered instantly.

“I am not doing that,” Ben said right after.

“You wanted some of your books we left behind,” Klaus pointed out.

“You would get drained with the amount of time it takes to get there.”

“What if we go to Griddy’s? Klaus and I can wait there and you can walk to the Academy,” Vanya suggested.

She accepted the high five from her high heel wearing brother.

Ben didn’t see a problem with his sister’s plan so he decided to go with it.

That same night, Klaus and Vanya got donuts at a very unusual time (as if they cared) while Ben went over to the house.

“Isn’t it April Fools today?” Vanya asked at one point before their ghost brother returned.

“I highly doubt Dad faked his death, he hated holidays. We didn’t even celebrate our birthdays,” Klaus pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s still weird.”

He put a hand on her shoulder. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, sis. If anything is worth about facing our siblings again.”

She chuckled nervously. “They’re gonna assume you’ve been high off your ass these last few years?”

“Yep,” he answered. “But Ben has been saying about how he’s dying to see everyone again so he can tell them I was never lying when I said I could see him.”

“So you want to go to the funeral?”

“Well, only if my favourite sister goes?”

Vanya rolled her eyes but smiled too, a confirmation she would come along.

Ben came in soon after with the date he heard from Pogo; the 3rd of April was when their siblings would be coming in.

“Okay, we have a date!” Klaus announced, slapping his hands together.

“Great. Almost 2 days of preparing to see people we abandoned 12 years ago,” Vanya said.

“Oh come on, sis. We’ll go for the funeral and then we can leave, okay?”

“Okay then.”

So the date for the funeral was set and the runaways were in agreement about going, but nothing could have prepared them for what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve changed the date of the funeral for story reasons, because The Apocalypse doesn’t happen in this (chill out people) BUT some other things will happen


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the story now, and don’t worry, our last Hargreeves sibling will be in this ;)

On the day of the funeral, Klaus and Vanya respectively (ha!) wore black, even if that meant Klaus borrowed one of his sister’s old skirts she never wore anyway.

The Academy was still as big and as haunting as they remembered it, even Ben almost wanted to turn right around and go back to the apartment.

But it would only be for one day, probably not even that.

So Klaus and Vanya enter, nearly having to hold onto each other. If Vanya didn’t have good control over her powers and emotions she probably would have brought the place down.

Being around Klaus helped, at least.

“Hello?” Vanya called out into the house, not sure what she was expecting in reply.

“Klaus, Vanya,” Allison said, as she was coming down the stairs. In 12 years as well as teaching stardom she had also seemingly dyed her hair blonde and grown it out.

“Hey, sis,” Klaus said, with a wave of his ‘Hello’ hand.

The only other girl of the Academy let out a laugh as she hugged her two runaway siblings.

“God, I can’t believe it’s been 12 years. How have you guys been? Did you come here together?”

Vanya nodded. “We did. I love your hair.”

“Awe, thanks. I wanted to go for a change, yours is good too.”

The shorter sister chuckled. “It’s nothing really, I’m just wearing it down.”

“Oh come on, your hair is better than mine, I didn’t even try to do anything with it,” Klaus chipped in.

“Because you won’t let me run a comb through it,” Vanya replied instantly.

“Wait, do you guys live together?” Allison butted in, already going through the number of things that could have happened if they did live together as she suspected.

“Yeah, we have been since we left,” Vanya replied. “I’ve kept Klaus sober and in return he’s been baking me my favourite cookies.”

“Seriously, how much have I missed in 12 years? We should have caught up sooner.”

Klaus shrugged. “Well, ‘tis a shame I suppose. By any chance, dear sister of mine have you seen Luther or Diego around?”

“Luther is investigating Dad’s room to see if he was assassinated which, spoiler alert, he wasn’t. It was a heart attack.”

The knife wielding Number Two was next to come down the stairs.

“Hey, Kraken,” Vanya chuckled.

Diego flipped her off before pulling his tiny little sister into a hug along with his ghost seeing brother.

“Wow, you guys look different,” he commented.

“Thanks,” Klaus replied.

“Hey,” Allison nudged Diego. “They are roommates, and Klaus is sober.”

“So that’s why there haven’t been any reports of my brother found wandering the streets recently? Thank god.”

“Shut up,” Vanya said, laughing as Klaus pouted.

“Good, you’re all here.”

Standing at the top of the stairs, bigger than the others had ever seen him, was Number One, Spaceboy, Luther.

On instinct Vanya gripped Klaus’ hand in her own, she didn’t know why but the presence of her biggest brother was nearly putting her on edge.

If Klaus wasn’t there she didn’t know what would have happened.

But he was and she was okay, and her siblings didn’t know anything was wrong (well, not yet anyway).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait until the next chapter ;)

Luther wanted to have a meeting in the living room, and no one felt like arguing.

Vanya and Klaus sat together on the couch, Allison in a chair and Diego remained standing as did Luther.

“I think we should scatter the ashes outside, by his favourite spot.”

“Dad had a favourite spot?”

While his siblings spoke Klaus was raiding the kitchen to get Vanya some water like she asked.

“They want to have this by my statue that barely even looks like me,” Ben scowled.

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” Number Four asked.

“Let me tell them.”

Klaus laughed for a second then was like, “No way.”

“Please?”

He sighed. “Okay, how about we see what happens and if the time is right I’ll let you kick Luther’s ass?”

“Deal.” Ben smirked.

Klaus headed back through as Vanya was speaking.

“Look, Dad lied to all of us for years. We have some of the evidence to prove it.”

She gratefully took the water from Klaus with a hushed ‘thank you’ as her brother sat down beside her once more.

“Even if you’re right, Dad couldn’t have lied about much else other than you having powers and locking Klaus in a mausoleum because he couldn’t listen to orders,” Luther replied.

Klaus could feel the anger radiating off Ben, and Vanya too.

“It wasn’t because of that,” the secretly very powerful Hargreeves girl said quietly.

“Big Guy, you’re going too far right now,” Diego warned, he had one of his knives in his hand too. Never a good thing.

“Klaus has been sober since he and Vanya left,” Allison said in defence of her siblings.

“They stole money from Dad’s study-“

“Like he would’ve given us the money anyway,” Klaus muttered under his breath.

“-and the rest of us got punished for it.”

“Here we go,” Diego sighed. “You’re just pissed because you never got your extra training you were promised.”

“Luther, this all happened 12 years ago,” Allison pointed out. “I thought Vanya and Klaus had been kidnapped or worse, killed. Dad didn’t say anything even though he must have seen something in the cameras. So maybe Vanya’s right, he has been lying to us.”

“There’s no way to prove it,” Luther protested.

“Klaus, Vanya?” Diego said, looking at his two siblings.

The ghost communicator looked over to his side, and let out a sigh.

To say Luther got a scare from seeing his dead brother now right in front of him was probably the biggest understatement ever.

“Hey there, Number One,” Ben said, and there was something in his tone that promised death, or worse, that made Luther visibly flinch.

What happened next nearly gave him a heart attack.

Because he was floating, not far off the ground but enough to scare him shitless.

“Okay! Okay, I believe you!” He cried out.

Klaus whispered something to Vanya, and suddenly Luther was back on his feet and Ben had vanished.

“Has it been longer than 12 years since we’ve seen you guys?” Diego asked. “Because whatever just happened makes it feel like longer.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our missing Hargreeves sibling makes his return

A sudden case of thunder and lightning would suggest a storm, but it didn’t rain like they thought it would.

There was something glowing blue outside, and Klaus and Vanya weren’t the cause of it.

“What the hell is that?” Diego yelled, trying to be heard over the raging winds.

Vanya gripped Klaus’ sleeve in fear, the two unable to look away.

There was some kind of figure starting to come through, and it looked very familiar.

And then it was over and the figure dropped to the ground.

“Does anyone else see little Five, or is it just me?” Klaus asked.

Yes, little Number Five who never wanted a proper name, standing in front of them and looking the exact same as when he ran out of the house and was never seen again for 17 years.

“Klaus?” Five said, sounding surprised and shocked and relieved.

Number Four pushed past Luther, who was too stunned to object, and so Klaus decided he would let the skirt be stained as he dropped down to his knees so Five looked down on him.

“Hey, Five,” he said, casually. “That was a dramatic entrance.”

And Five laughed, and he had always hated physical contact from anyone that wasn’t Klaus and Vanya, so that’s how his not-13-or-high-anymore brother got his arms full of a crying, laughing time traveller stuck in his 13 year old body.

It didn’t matter that the poor boy had just spent 45 or so years trapped in a literal hell before having to be a trained assassin just to find a way back home to save his family and the world.

None of it mattered yet because finally he was home, and his siblings were alive, Klaus was alive.

It didn’t matter that in about 6 seconds he would be all tough and business again.


	8. Chapter 8

“What day is it?” Five asked, when everyone was inside. Klaus sat on the table with Vanya on a chair beside him, Diego was sitting down as well while Luther resorted to stand with Allison.

“The 3rd,” Vanya replied, “of April.”

Five froze in his sandwich making. “That’s impossible.”

They had to be wrong; the world wasn’t in ruins, the house was still standing.

Something had to be wrong.

“What’s impossible?” Luther pressed.

Five sighed, too stuck in his own head to maintain a conversation. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Where did you go when you left the house all those years ago?” Diego asked.

“The future,” the boy replied, “and it’s shit, by the way.”

“Called it!” Klaus exclaimed, and Five had to hide his little smile because his brother was still the same even if he was sober.

“Nice skirt by the way,” Five said. Klaus had a little grin on his face after that.

“How far into the future did you go then?” Allison asked, trying to get him to open up more.

“It was small jumps but eventually it was too long and I was stuck there for 45 years.”

“It’s been 17 for us,” Luther said.

“And I’m meant to be 58 but now I’m stuck in my childhood body. Time travel is a bitch, Number One,” Five answered.

Luther would have went for him if Diego hadn’t grabbed him.

The boy looked around at his siblings.

“Nice to see not much else has changed,” he commented before walking off.

“That’s it, that’s all you have to say?” Allison called after him.

“What else is there to say?”

No one bothered to respond. Klaus and Vanya glanced at each other, they’d have to break the news about Ben.

Their glamorous, famous sister seemed to figure it out. “Klaus, Vanya? Why don’t you try talking to him?”

“Good idea, let’s go,” the skirt wearer of the two said, climbing off the table and dragging Vanya along with him.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? They could be dangerous,” Luther hissed.

“Hey,” Diego held up one of his knives as a warning. “We are not stopping them from doing anything.”

“He’s right, Luther,” Allison agreed. “Five was always more willing to be physical with them than us.”

“If anything happens we figure it out, together.”

In the end, Luther was forced to agree with his siblings.


	9. Chapter 9

The pair found their long lost sibling staring at his painting that their father insisted on putting up when he was assumed dead after a year had passed.

“Good to know the old man didn’t forget me,” Five commented when he saw he wasn’t alone, before biting into his sandwich.

“Five, there’s a lot that’s happened since you’ve been gone,” Vanya started.

The boy made a ‘go on’ gesture with his hand, so Klaus stepped in.

“Well, Vanya has powers that tie in with her emotions. We’ve managed to figure it out so she can control them better.”

“Klaus has discovered he can make it so we can see the ghosts around us,” Vanya added.

“Luther went to the moon.”

“Allison got famous.”

“And-“

“Ben died,” Five interrupted.

Klaus was the first to speak after the sudden wave of silence. “How do you know?”

“I saw the statue. Looked absolutely nothing like him.”

The ghost communicator definitely heard Ben laugh at that.

Klaus rolled his eyes and Vanya laughed too because she could tell exactly what was going on and that Klaus was being irritated by their dead brother again.

“Well, he is here right now in complete agreement with you about that statue,” Klaus said.

Five smiled, and immediately looked down so his siblings wouldn’t see it (even though they totally did). “Can I see him?”

Vanya saw Klaus’ obvious slight discomfort, but he didn’t refuse. It made her curious about what he could see that she couldn’t in that moment.

“Okay but right now, Five, you have a whole crowd of ghosts round you. Care to explain?”

The boy had something along the line of guilt cross over his face, before it vanished. “Never mind, I’m gonna go get coffee.”

“Five,” Vanya tried to say.

But her brother just walked out of the room.

Klaus sighed as he watched the crowd of ghosts follow him.

“Well that was weird,” Ben commented.

Vanya unknowingly repeated exactly what her ghost brother said.

“You know sis, you can head back if you want,” Klaus said.

“Yeah, I was gonna see Pogo first.”

“I’ll go see Five, you go see Pogo?”

“Meet at the front door?”

“Deal.”


	10. Chapter 10

Vanya and Klaus walked back to their apartment without much (or really any) answers.

Dr Pogo had told her everything he knew which still wasn’t much, and Five had left to “get a decent cup of coffee”.

It didn’t matter how much the pair of runaways had been shocked throughout their life; walking in to their shared apartment to see Five sitting in the armchair nearly gave Klaus a heart attack and Vanya a power shock.

“Your windows were unlocked, might wanna think about locking them more,” the boy commented.

“We live on the second floor,” his sister pointed out.

“Rapists can climb.”

Klaus had to laugh for a second, before he saw the blood. “What happened to your arm?”

Five glanced down at his bloody sleeve. “It’s complicated.”

“We have time,” Vanya argued as Klaus headed to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

“Do you two really live together?”

She nodded. “Klaus helps me stay in control of my powers, and in return I help him stay sober.”

Klaus returned with the small box of medical supplies and passed it to Vanya, who sat down at Five’s side, and the boy didn’t protest when she rolled up his sleeve and started to clean up the wound.

“You know what I found in the future when I got stuck?” He said at last.

The two shook their heads.

“Absolutely nothing. Our world was in ruins, I was the only person alive. The ghosts Klaus has seen recently, they’re people I’ve had to kill, because to get back here I had to join some people.”

Vanya exchanged a quick glance with Klaus to see if he was listening, which of course he was.

“My former employer promised I’d be sent back to a time of my choosing at the end of my contract,” Five went on. “But it would take years, I missed you all too much. So behind their backs I came back here on my own.”

“Wow,” Klaus whispered.

Vanya didn’t say anything for a few seconds as she wrapped Five’s wound up in a bandage.

“Who hurt you like this?” she asked.

“I did it to myself, because my former employer planted a tracker in me. I don’t know how,” Five replied.

“Why did you get all confused when we told you the date?” Klaus asked.

The boy took longer to answer this time.

“The world was supposed to end 2 days ago. And I have no idea how it was prevented.”

“.....I’ll put on a pot of coffee,” Klaus muttered, heading off to the kitchen area.

Five would never admit it but it was the best coffee he ever had.

That night he slept on the couch, with Vanya and Klaus promising they’d just be in the next room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there hasn’t been much of a reaction about Vanya having powers but I promise I’ll make it up to you guys, and also thank you so much for your lovely comments :)

Five woke up the next morning to three things; humming, the click clacks of high heels on a wooden floor and the smell of baking.

What he expected was Klaus, dancing and humming in high heels while Vanya was baking.

What he woke up to was his brother, wearing high heels, but baking at the same time as he was dancing about the kitchen.

While Vanya, sitting at the small round table, smiled as she drank from the mug in front of her.

And Five could clearly, definitely see Ben standing near Klaus.

He may have underestimated Vanya and Klaus’ closeness. Because he knew they lived together but he thought they only did it to help each other and weren’t actually capable (no offence to them) of being able to improve without their father’s help.

But Five had to remind himself that even if the old man did rightly warn him he shouldn’t time jump, he was still a bad person. And now he’s gone.

Vanya somehow sees he’s awake. “Good morning,” she says, smiling slightly.

Klaus’ heels click on the floor as he turns and Five smiles, because he forgot how much he missed his brother’s need to be as extra as possible.

The boy never saw any problem with it but of course their father did, he had a problem with just about everything that wasn’t in order and obedient and well behaved.

So for punishment Klaus got extra training, and Five didn’t know how bad it was until he walked past his room one night after he came back and there was muffled sobs coming from inside.

Now, the boy started to wish he had done something, stood up for his brother.

But he knew it was too late for any of that.

“I have things to do.” Five did not spend all that time in the Commission, killing people in order to get back, just to find out the apocalypse had somehow been avoided.

He needed answers, so he could make sure there wouldn’t be another one. But first he’d have to find his partner, with him for those 45 long years.

Klaus and Vanya both looked upset, and Five knew some part of him wanted to stay and catch up more with his siblings.

But there was always a bigger part of him, a part that needed to know something, a part that didn’t want to get too close to his siblings even if he wanted to.

“Five, come on. Have breakfast with us,” Vanya insisted.

“I can’t right now, I’ll see you at the house later, maybe. I’m sorry, but I have things to do,” the boy replied.

He couldn’t stand breaking their hearts, but he needed to keep them safe. If last night proved anything it was that his former employer was after him and if his siblings got hurt because of what he had to do to get back he’d never forgive himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next I’ll try to put about the fight scene best as I can remember with some very nice changes, because Vanya gets in at some point with those powers of hers ;)

Five could recognise Cha Cha and Hazel even when they had their masks on. He should have known the incident at the donut store was just the beginning and that they could easily find him again.

But he still managed to escape the department store with his life, and his lifelong partner Delores.

When he arrived back at the house Vanya and Klaus were waiting, as he had suspected, and by the front door.

“Follow me,” Five said simply, walking up the stairs, feeling thankful that this siblings didn’t ask any questions and instead trailed behind.

All he wanted was to get to his old room, where he could explain what he should have explained sooner.

But Luther and Allison, on their way to the special little room where Dad’s recordings were kept had to try and interfere.

Vanya stepped in and bravely told her sister and brother to leave it. “We’re fine without you, Klaus and I survived for years without your help before we left.”

Five knew it must have hit some nerve, but he was also super proud of his sister.

“Look, we just want to help-“ Luther tried to grab Five by the shoulder, but he aggressively shoved him off.

“You can’t help me, you wouldn’t understand even if you tried. Just go back to whatever you were doing,” the boy snapped.

Klaus took that as the perfect time to drag his siblings off, and unlike Luther he didn’t get a snapping at from Five.

.........

Inside the boy’s old room, with the mannequin on a chair and a series of calculations on the blackboard walls, Klaus and Vanya waited for the explanation they wanted for what exactly Five had to do that morning.

The boy sighed as he sat down at the edge of his neatly made bed. “I saw you all, lying underneath a pile of rubble, when I got trapped in the future. And I vowed that if I could ever change things I’d make sure to save you all, but now I’ve jumped ahead of when the apocalypse was supposed to destroy the world. And I don’t understand, but I want to make sure nothing like that is ever going to happen again.”

Vanya was the first to speak. “Five, we just miss you. It’s been 17 years and all we really want is to spend some time with you.”

“Even if it’s only for a few minutes at breakfast,” Klaus added.

Vanya nodded in agreement. “We won’t force you into anything, it’s only if you want to.”

The room settled into silence for about a good long minute as Five considered it.

Of course internally he was trying to find literally any small downsides, but there didn’t seem to be any.

Klaus made amazing coffee, Vanya could give good advice, he could finally talk with Ben.

“Okay,” Five smiled, “I will.”

The two smiled, and the one wearing heels got up with a sigh. “Great, now that this has been sorted I’m going to take a bath.”

Vanya felt a little jealous as she watched her brother strut away with ease, she never could get used to heels so she just straight up gave up.

“I’m going out to get you something,” Five said to her suddenly.

“You don’t have to,” she answered.

“I want to, and I promise I won’t be long.”

She was a bit reluctant about letting him go out even if he was technically the oldest of them all, but she figured even if she forbid it he’d go anyway, just because he can.

“Alright,” Vanya sighed, “make it fifteen minutes and come back here.”

“Got it.” And with that Five had jumped off.

Unbeknownst to Allison and Luther in the video tapes room, Diego and Grace in the living room, Vanya in Five’s old room and Klaus in the bath wearing headphones to drown out the ghosts, someone was coming.

Two someones actually, wearing animal masks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights ensue, ft Vanya and her powers

Vanya could hear gunshots coming from right outside the room, and even though she was scared and knew she’d have to find Klaus, she had to do something other than just sit aside like she had done for most of her life.

When pounding footsteps retreated upstairs she suddenly thought of Diego aand Mom, who would be in great danger if they didn’t know people who were definitely a threat were in the house.

So she quietly and quickly went after them, and she could see them sneaking around by the front door. By the way they silently whispered to each other and nodded it was clear they knew they were at the right place they needed to be.

As Diego came storming out asking “what the hell is going on” the masked figures turned their guns on him.

“No!” Vanya screamed, and without thinking she unleashed a wave of energy that knocked the figures to the ground.

Diego’s jaw nearly hit the floor, because he did believe his sister about her having powers but he never expected anything like that.

Vanya came rushing down the stairs and asked her brother if he was okay.

“I’m good, thanks,” Diego replied, still in a bit of shock.

Allison and Luther were next to come tearing down the stairs.

“Who the hell are those guys?” Luther asked.

“And where’s Five and Klaus?” Allison asked.

“Five went out and Klaus is upstairs,” Vanya answered.

Luther brushed off her worry. “They’ll be fine, Klaus usually has headphones on in the evenings when he’s in the bath and Five is out of the house anyway.”

Even Allison wanted to fight back, but as soon as Vanya unleashed another wave of energy when the masked attackers tried to pick up their guns it was decided more things were important.

The one in the bunny mask ran off, Vanya was quick to go after them and Allison followed her sister.

Luther was tackled to the ground by the much larger one in the bear mask.

While Diego tried to get the bear masked person off his brother, Allison was facing off with the dog masked one in a ferocious fencing type attack, armed with nothing but a pool table stick.

“What do you want?” Vanya cried out as she watched her sister and the other woman fight.

“We just want the boy, Five,” the woman replied.

Allison smirked and glanced at Vanya. “I don’t think you’ll find him when you’re looking in the wrong place.”

“If you know him, this is definitely the place we’re looking for.”

With that the woman managed to successfully disarm Allison of the stick, and with one swift whack Vanya’s sister spun right round and tumbled into the coffee table.

“You wanna rumour this bitch?” Diego asked, appearing in the doorway.

“No need, this bitch just pissed me off,” Allison hissed back, and she got back on her feet for a fist fight.

But Vanya put her arm out to stop her, and stepped forward instead.

The woman laughed. “How is a little thing like you going to do any damage?”

Vanya smirked. Her eyes turned white.

“You might know about my brothers and sister, their unique abilities. Our father trained the six of them to save the world even if the apocalypse never happened.”

She chuckled slightly. “But here’s the thing, he lied. To all of us, about Number Seven. About me.”

“I don’t have time for this-“ The woman had tried to throw a punch at little Vanya (she’s tiny, that’s what I mean) but her fist stopped in mid air.

Vanya rolled her eyes. “As I was saying, I am actually a very powerful person. Let me show you.”

With that the masked intruder found herself throw across the room.

“Now....GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!” Vanya roared, and the walls shook as her voice thundered and echoed.

The woman quickly stumbled to the stairs, but she didn’t get very far before Allison handed Diego a knife, only needing to say “get her” before it was then stuck in her backside.

..........

When the trio headed back upstairs, the one in the bear mask was still fighting with Luther.

The two were very equally big and so it was kind of a fair fight but the downside was it was so long and hard.

“Drop the chandelier!” Luther screamed, as he struggled to keep the intruder down on the space right below the chandelier.

“Vanya, drop it,” Diego said, more calmly.

Allison tried to tell her not to, but Vanya didn’t listen.

She focused her energy and was able to make the chandelier drop.....right as the intruder got out of Luther’s grip and left him to be crushed.

Vanya panicked and tried to catch it but failed.

When Luther climbed out from underneath his shirt ripped and revealed his awful, embarrassing secret.

He ran up to his room in shame. No one followed. Diego went to check on Grace and Vanya went to go find Klaus.

Five walked in to find the chandelier on the floor, Diego fretting over Mom, and Vanya freaking out because she can’t find Klaus.

“What happened?” he asked instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay, next chapter is a lot of tension because obviously Klaus has been kidnapped and no one knows but they’re as concerned as they should have been in the series


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made to find the missing sibling

When Vanya explained what happened, Five could feel himself getting more and more angry. Cha Cha and Hazel coming after him was one thing but going after his family and then kidnapping his brother?

There was going to be hell to pay.

“Who are they, Five?” Allison asked, because she was also sitting at the table in the kitchen wanting answers.

“They work for my former employer. The one in the pink mask is Cha Cha, the blue mask is Hazel,” Five explained. “They’re after me and thought they could find me here. And I believe they’ve kidnapped Klaus.”

He could see the anger working its way onto Vanya’s face, and he couldn’t blame her because he also felt angry. Partly at himself for leaving right before the house was invaded and partly for not even knowing where the pair could have taken him.

He hated thinking about the torture Klaus could be going through in the seconds, minutes, hours he was away from home.

Diego entered the room. “So? Where’s Klaus?”

Allison sighed softly as she took a sip of her coffee. “He’s been kidnapped.”

“What!?” The knife wielding of the family immediately went into his protective angry mode, which usually initiated when something happened to his family or anyone else close to him.

Reginald was never a part of those people, don’t make the mistake of assuming that.

But Klaus, his brother, who he would think about the very second it was announced on the police radio that a dead junkie had been found, he was pretty high on the list of people Diego would kill for.

And Five knew Vanya had a list like that too, not as long but he knew Klaus would definitely be very near the top.

Diego was suddenly in his face, leaning across the table and getting as close as he could.

“You weren’t here. You could have helped us and maybe then Klaus would still be here and not taken by those freaks,” he hissed.

“Diego-“ Allison tried to step in before the situation escalated.

“He’s right,” Five said. “I should have stayed to fight them, I should have stayed to make sure they didn’t follow the rules and take one of us for information through torture.”

The boy got up from his seat in order to glare down at Diego, and Number Two nearly flinched at the amount of pure undeniable rage showing on his brother’s face.

“But if you think, for one second, that I won’t be following every little clue I can find to get our brother back and then rip those two apart limb by limb when I do find them, then you are wrong.”

“You can count me in for that and don’t even try to talk me out of it,” Vanya said.

Five looked away to give her a small smile. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Right now it’s late and I know we’re all worried about Klaus, but it’s best we try to get some sleep. In the morning I’ll be out looking for him, I promise.”

“I think I’ll sleep in my old room tonight,” Vanya muttered, even if Five knew she really had no intention of doing that. She’d be in Klaus’ room all night, guaranteed.

“I’ll check on Luther,” Allison said. “Night, you guys.” 

“Night, Allison,” Diego replied as she headed off.

..........

In the morning, Diego left the house early to go stop by an old friend’s house.

“Two masked intruders broke into my house last night and tried to kill my family, Eudora. They took my brother, and I know I ask enough of you, but I need you to call me if you hear anything.”

She just nodded and promised she would, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t kill Eudora Patch, this I can promise! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Detective Eudora Patch took her job very seriously, and even though Diego Hargreeves wasn’t an official police officer (and she acted like she hated him) she liked seeing him around even if it was dragging him handcuffed into the station.

It was clear he cared about his family, from the number of times he had called asking if the description he gave of his brother matched the bodies of the dead, homeless junkies she had to face some days.

And just recently, hours ago that morning, Diego had been waiting on her front step to say the people that had been in the shot up department store had attacked his family and kidnapped his brother.

And Eudora made the promise to call if she found any clue at all to where his missing brother could be found.

She wasn’t exactly sure where to begin, but part of her was screaming to check out the department store one more time.

And thank goodness she did or she never would have found a note with an address, a note that most definitely wasn’t there before.

Eudora recognised the address as the old hotel where most package drop offs take place for drug gangs.

She was about to head right over there when she remembered her promise to Diego about telling him if she got any leads.

So at the hotel she used the phone there to call his boss down at the wrestling arena where she knew he worked.

“I just need to leave a message,” Eudora explained, politely. “Tell Diego I think I’ve found his brother.”

She gave the address and hung up. She had hoped Diego would have been there to pick up the phone but she could wait a while.

Eudora thought about what exactly went wrong with them, why their relationship had failed.

Maybe it’s because Diego’s stubborn attitude that led them into fights finally pushed her into ending it, it was the same attitude that got him kicked out of the police academy which was where they met.

Eudora had known at the time being a detective was her dream and she wasn’t going to let anyone change that. She was very, very clear about it to Diego.

She thought he would have made a good police officer if he hadn’t loudmouthed on the instructors like he had.

But what happened, happened and couldn’t be changed.

When Eudora snapped out of her thoughts she realised the time, and that Diego was over an hour late.

“Screw it,” she said to herself, leaving the office to go up to the room.

If he wasn’t going to come then fine, she could do it herself. It’s not like she wasn’t used to it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don’t know why but reading comments terrifies me, I keep getting scared you guys are gonna hate it :,,)

Eudora could hear banging coming from one of the rooms. She caught the attention of the cleaning lady and with frustrated hand gestures was able to get the room key from the frightened woman.

The banging had stopped, but she let herself into the room anyway.

Instantly she knew it was Diego’s brother Klaus; she’d heard the description so many times she had it memorised by heart.

“Are you Diego’s brother?” Eudora asked, a stupid question but she felt it was necessary.

The poor soul nodded frantically, his words muffled by the duct tape against his mouth.

She was quick to cut his wrists free and was about to pull the duct tape off his mouth when he stopped her, and jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom.

Eudora understood what he meant and quickly raised her gun, firing two shots at the wall by the bathroom door.

She could hear Klaus dive to the floor, but she didn’t worry because he was safe now.

“Come out with your hands on your head!” she demanded of whoever was inside.

The man came out, with his gun visible.

“I’m coming out, don’t shoot,” he said, calmly.

“Put down the weapon,” Eudora demanded, keeping her own raised.

He did as he was told, and she kept her eye on him.

At least until she heard an awful kind of squelching sound, and the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor.

“It’s just me,” she heard Diego saying, and she sighed.

..........

Hazel was arrested for breaking and entering, and also kidnapping and torturing.

His partner Cha Cha had been killed by Diego because she was about to shoot Eudora from behind.

She never would have seen it coming.

“I’m sorry I was so late, I was out searching all day with my sister. She was worried sick,” Diego apologised.

His brother Klaus had went missing once more, Eudora suspected he climbed out through the open ventilation shaft.

So once again her friend had a missing sibling.

“You do give a shit,” she said with a smile.

Diego grinned right back. “Hell yeah I do.”

While Hazel was spending the night in jail Vanya and Five were out searching until it was late and they had to sleep, and Klaus was in the Vietnam war, falling in love with a fellow soldier who accepted his crazy and who loved him no matter what.

And he had no idea what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept my promise, didn’t I? I know some of you might not have wanted Klaus to get taken but I personally couldn’t take Vietnam away, I love Klaus and Dave so much even if it is a tragic story :,,(


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus returns and this time the briefcase isn’t destroyed, Vanya picks him up and some people actually care about where he’s been

Vanya finally found Klaus in the morning, but she was horrified.

He was all curled up on the street, sobbing, holding a briefcase to his chest and looked like absolute shit (no offence).

“Klaus, what happened?” she tried asking, but no response. Just more crying.

She looked at her ghost brother who had somehow manifested beside her. “Ben, what happened?”

He looked as worried as she was. “I don’t know, I lost him! I couldn’t find him for the longest time, I think he accidentally time traveled when he opened that brief case.”

Vanya sighed as she held onto her near hysterical brother. “I think we need to talk to Five.”

........

It had taken some time but Klaus had finally calmed down enough thanks to Vanya running her hands through his hair and letting him hold onto the new dog tags that hung round his neck.

Now they were in Five’s room, accompanied by the boy who sat on a chair across from his siblings taking over the bed.

“I crawled out through the vent and took their briefcase with me,” Klaus explained, “because I thought they’d have something important inside you could use, Five.”

“How did you know they’d been here for me?” Five asked.

“They kept asking about you and where you were, but I didn’t know anything.”

Vanya kept running her hand through her brother’s curls. “Five, what’s that briefcase for exactly?”

The boy sighed and ran his hand through his own hair. “Time travelling. Klaus must have accidentally time travelled when he opened the briefcase.”

Klaus hummed in response, clutching his dog tags. “The Vietnam war. I served there for ten months.”

“You were only gone for a few hours,” Vanya said, confused.

Luckily for her, Five stepped in. “Time can work differently when you time travel. I was gone for 45 years, for you it was only 17. Klaus was gone for 10 months but for us it was only a few hours.”

He was still riddled with guilt over not being there when his family needed him to help out. He could have stopped Cha Cha and Hazel from taking his brother.

“Klaus, I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” Five said softly, and Vanya couldn’t remember the last time her brother looked so guilty.

But Number Four Klaus Hargreeves, he had a heart of pure gold. His family came before anything else and he would do anything to protect them.

“It’s okay, Five,” he said. “It was partly my fault, I had to have my music on loud.”

The boy scooted his chair closer. “I know you need it to drown out the ghosts because you’re sober. That night it was my fault for not being there, and I wish I could make it up to you.”

Klaus sat up and smiled. “Group hug?”

Five nodded with a small smile of his own, and he leaned into a hug with his brother and sister.

At least Klaus was alive and okay. He would definitely have PTSD, but he was with his family and that was all Five could ask for.

A knock on the bedroom door interrupted his thoughts, and he separated from his siblings before going over and opening the door to face Diego.

“Hey. Luther wants a family meeting,” his knife wielding brother announced, before looking over at Vanya and Klaus. “You okay?”

Klaus just nodded and got up from the bed, Vanya followed closely behind as they left the room and headed downstairs.

When Diego asked Five what happened, he just said “Vietnam war” as if it was answer enough.


	18. Chapter 18

Allison and Luther were waiting in the living room area when Klaus and Vanya came down.

“Hey, Klaus,” Number Three said softly, and her brother separated from Number Seven long enough to give his other sister a hug.

“Are you okay?” Luther asked from where he stood.

Klaus smiled as he sat down on the couch next to Vanya, and Ben manifested out of nowhere to sit with them. “I’m okay, it’s fine.”

Five and Diego were next to come down, the boy choosing to stand near the trio on the couch and the knife wielder in his usual armchair.

“So,” Luther begins, “what do we do now? I mean I might go back to the moon to do more research-“

He was interrupted by countless groans made by literally every single one of his siblings.

Even Allison and Ben.

“You can’t seriously think you were sent up there for a reason?” Diego asked incredulously.

“Come on. I know Dad was a bad person but he wasn’t mean enough to-“

“Send someone to the moon for no reason?” Klaus finished. “That’s the same as locking up Vanya and I for no reason.”

He had tensed up while talking, and Vanya instantly gripped his hand in her own.

Five reached over to take Klaus’ other hand as he spoke. “Dad made me space jump through wall after wall until I threw up.”

Diego sighed from where he sat. “Target practise, Klaus was the target.”

He was lucky to never have actually hit his brother in the chest or anywhere else, but it was the most terrifying experience in his life.

And the worst part was that most times Klaus was too drugged to be scared.

Allison was very sympathetic for her brothers and sister, she had been through training like the rest of them but for whatever reason it was never as excruciatingly scarring as what her siblings described it to be.

And judging by Luther’s confused but worried expression, he had no idea what the training Reginald put his siblings through was really supposed to be like either.

“He wouldn’t do that.”

“Have you ever searched through his study?” Ben asked. “There’s a hidden compartment.”

“What’s in it?”

“I don’t know, I found it before Klaus knew how to manifest me. But it’s something to investigate.”

Luther had been in his father’s study the day of the funeral, to bring back the ‘happy’ memories he had spent in that office being congratulated on doing well on a mission.

But that had been rare, especially after Ben died.

So while Allison and Vanya went upstairs for some sister bonding (also known as getting each other’s nails done), and Five went for a date with Delores in the backyard, and Diego went to the police station to see if Patch had gotten any information out of Hazel, and Klaus and Ben went off to heaven knows where, Luther went up to the study.

He looked around the floor until he found the hidden compartment and pulled it open.

Inside was every single package Luther had ever sent down to his father about the research he had been doing.

“He never opened any of them,” Number One muttered, completely devastated as reality came crashing down on him.

That was what led to one of the biggest mistakes Luther would ever make in his life.

He got drunk, and ignored Klaus when he warned it wasn’t a good idea to go out in that state, which is how he ended up at a rave.

Shirtless, and dancing with various women, then nearly got into a fight had Klaus not have jumped in.

Before he was thrown, and hit his head, and didn’t get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared to hate me

At first Luther thought Klaus had just fallen, because his brother was sometimes clumsy like the time he fell down the stairs and broke his jaw (even if the logical part of his brain knew that wasn’t the case), but then that logical side broke through and he realised two things.

The first was that Klaus had been thrown, and the second was that he wasn’t getting back up.

Luther pushed past the girl at his side, and while she gave him a confused look she didn’t try to stop him.

“Klaus?”

He checked to see if he was breathing.

And unfortunately he wasn’t.

Luther was aware people were starting to sense something was wrong and a crowd was going to form around them soon unless he moved quickly.

Vanya and Diego would kill him if Klaus didn’t make it but Luther could only hope he could stop that from happening by hurrying his brother home.

That’s how Luther ended up stealing a car for the first time, driving home like a crazy person with Klaus in the backseat.

He called out for Grace as he carried the lifeless body of his brother into the house.

The robot mother came racing in from the living room with Diego, and then Vanya came tearing down the stairs. She saw Klaus and instantly looked as if she was going to cry.

“He’s not breathing,” Luther said breathlessly.

“To the infirmary, quickly,” Grace instructed, already rushing off and Luther followed close behind.

“What the hell happened?” Vanya demanded to know as Grace, with Pogo’s help, set up the defibrillator.

“You were right about Dad, I found out he lied to me too. And I-I made a few mistakes-“

“How does a few mistakes lead to our brother being near death!” Diego screamed.

To make matters worse Five jumped into the room. “What is going on?”

Vanya sniffed as she collapsed to her knees and pulled the boy into a hug.

He didn’t pull away, he’d never do that with her or Klaus, but instead buried his face in her shoulder so he didn’t have to watch Grace and Pogo struggle with trying to start his brother’s heart again.

Klaus had just gotten back from being kidnapped, tortured and shot at for ten months in the Vietnam war.

If Five had to lose him because of Luther’s drunken mistakes he’d lose his shit.

Allison came down to find two of her siblings holding onto each other, her ghost seeing brother on a table, her knife wielding brother yelling at Luther, and Luther standing shirtless and guilty.

She had to hold the doorframe to keep herself from falling, as she watched Grace and Pogo stop.

She saw the look they shared and knew it was nothing good.

“I’m sorry, children,” Pogo said.

Vanya started to cry. “No.”

She clung tighter onto Five, who looked like he was about to cry as well.

Diego looked as if he was about to fall apart or stab something (or someone).

Luther looked incredibly, deeply sad and guilty. He had failed again as Number One, he was meant to be the leader, the responsible one.

But another one of the Hargreeves siblings were dead, and it was all his fault.

“He’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up; Klaus and dear old Reginald


	20. Chapter 20

Klaus was obviously pissed at God, that bratty little girl on the bike. He should have known it wouldn’t be the love of his life waiting to see him, as if he would be that lucky.

No, the person waiting to see him was dear old daddy Reginald Hargreeves himself. A little bit steamed too that his son who can talk to the dead didn’t conjure him sooner.

“Well if I’m honest I just didn’t want to have to relive any of the traumatic experiences you put me through in the time you were alive.”

His father scoffed. “Don’t be absurd. Everything I did for you children, and you Number Four, were for your own good. So you could save the world when the time came.”

Klaus laughed a little. “Daddy dearest, the end of the world has already been avoided. What day do you think it is?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Number Four! I know the apocalypse has already been avoided.”

“Okay, so why are you telling me this?”

Reginald would have rolled her eyes if he was foolish enough to do such nonsense gestures. “To get you to understand why I had to do what I had to to get you all together again.”

The gears started to turn in Klaus’ head. “Wait.....you’re not saying you...killed yourself?”

Reginald’s lack of a response, only a nod, was enough of an answer.

Klaus felt a tear go down his cheek. He knew their father was a complete and utter asshole the entire time he was alive, and it was a relief to be finally free of him, but it was believed he died of a heart attack which was (no offence) believable because of his age.

But this was so much worse.

“You could have just picked up a phone,” Klaus said softly.

“Would you have answered?” Reginald retorted.

He had to admit that was a good point, when he and Vanya left the academy all those years ago they promised to neveru return.

“Did you ever try to find Vanya and I after we found out the truth and left?”

Reginald paused, before answering. “It did take a while but I figured out where exactly you and Number Seven were staying. You left my office in a terrible mess, also.”

Klaus had to laugh. “Well you certainly didn’t hide your money all that good, I have to admit.”

Reginald huffed. “Maybe so, but it doesn’t mean you get away with it.”

“I don’t see how you can get back for this with you being dead and all.”

“That is not important, Number Four. But what I am about to tell you is.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Reginald nodded. “Yes.”

“Then why don’t you go ahead and tell me why on Earth you wanted me to reach my full potential as you put in your journal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don’t have much to say, but next chapter WILL have Klaus waking up and relief all around but not before some drama and tears


	21. Chapter 21

Vanya was sobbing as she held onto her brother’s lifeless body. Five was at her side with his hand on her shoulder as he tried not to burst into tears too.

Allison had to sit down, and she was bent over with her sobs muffled by her hands covering her face.

Grace and Pogo were keeping a calm exterior, but they too were secretly affected by the loss of another Hargreeves child.

And Diego was raging, of course. His blame was pointed directly at Luther, for having gotten drunk and going out in the first place when Klaus warned him not to, and for not being able to save their brother.

“Way to go, Number One,” he growled, immediately turning on Luther once more.

“Diego,” Allison said instantly, in that warning tone she used on her daughter Claire when she was about to be doing something naughty.

“No, this is his fault!” Number Two yelled, shoving Luther in the chest and making him stumble back a little bit.

Vanya sighed. “Can we please not do this right now?”

“You of all people in this room, Vanya, you should be the one who’s mad right now,” Diego pointed out.

“Don’t try starting shit now, Diego. Not now,” Five snarled, standing straighter as the tears started to come. “I had to bury him and the rest of you when I got stuck in the future, I had to relive the fear of losing my brother again that night when he got kidnapped, and now I’m facing my worst nightmare all over again.”

Vanya wiped her cheeks with her sleeve as she slowly let go of Klaus.

“The only time any of you would speak to Klaus after Five disappeared was to ask if he could see him because you thought he was dead,” she said calmly. But there was something close to fire in her eyes. “He told me Five was still alive somehow and I believed him, I was the only one. After Ben died I heard Klaus talking to him one night and on our 18th birthday I could see him for the first time as a ghost.”

She smiled sadly. “That day we ran away, we never saw any of you for 12 years. We came back for a funeral.....”

Now the tears were back. “And now we need to have another one.”

As Five took his crying sister to sit with him and Allison, Diego knew she was right.

It wasn’t the time to fight, over someone they couldn’t save, over someone they never paid enough attention to.

And he would do anything for more time to make it up to Klaus.

But considering about five seconds later their presumed dead brother let out a small gasp and started coughing, and breathing, then maybe he would have that time.

Vanya practically leapt onto her brother, laughing and crying because it was okay, he was somehow alive, and she’d probably beat the shit out of him later for nearly leaving her but he was still with them and that was the important thing.

She could hear Five give off a massive sigh of relief, and Allison was now sobbing with relief that she hadn’t lost another sibling.

Luther tried to leave the room but Diego instantly grabbed him by the hairy arm and kept him in place.

“Okay, sis. I’m sorry for giving you a shock there but you’re kind of nearly strangling me,” Klaus laughed.

Vanya sniffed as she let go. “What happened? How are you...still here?”

“God decided she didn’t like me,” he answered with a shrug.

“You met God?” Five asked curiously.

Klaus nodded. “Little girl on a bike as it turns out, and she’s also a little bit of a bitch.”

Allison snorted and hid her laughter behind her hand.

“Also,” her brother continued, “I somehow managed to conjure Dad.”

Any and all relief flew right out the door after that one statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me! I promise you’ll see what Reginald Dickwad Hargreeves had to say in the next chapter ;)


	22. Chapter 22

“What did he say to you?” Vanya asked, instantly shifting into her protective mode because if their father had somehow hurt Klaus in the short time he had been in the....afterlife of whatever, she’d freak.

Her brother shrugged. “Not a lot, I mean I know he wasn’t murdered so there you go, Luther. You don’t have to try and strangle me again.”

There was about two seconds of silence before Allison, Five, Vanya and Diego all screamed “You WHAT!?” right at Luther.

Klaus managed to keep Vanya in a tight enough grip so she couldn’t leap onto Number One like Diego had just done.

“Okay, okay. Calm down, sis,” he said calmly, as if he wasn’t trying to stop one of his siblings from killing another.

Allison thought she’d have to end up stepping in to calm down her sister, when the brunette let out a sigh and stopped struggling in her brother’s arms.

Vanya sighed once more. Klaus asked if she felt better, and she laughed. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Meanwhile, Five had smashed a glass over Diego’s head with the excuse “I draw the line at biting” and pointed at Luther’s slightly bleeding ear.

“You should get that looked at,” Klaus said matter-of-factly, releasing Vanya from his grip.

Luther shook his head. “I want to know how Dad really died.”

Klaus sighed. “He.....killed himself.”

There was stunned silence throughout the room. Vanya instantly gripped his hand in her own, Allison and Five had similar looks of shock, and Diego was still unconscious so he didn’t have much of a reaction.

But Luther looked like he didn’t believe what he was hearing. “This isn’t a time for your games, Klaus.”

Vanya had to be held back before she tore off his arm for that comment.

Five scoffed. “Do you really fancy testing your luck right now, Luther?”

The big guy flinched, but despite Allison’s warning look which screamed ‘do not say anything else’ he continued. “Dad wouldn’t-“

“Wouldn’t what? Do something like this?” Klaus interrupted.

“Master Klaus is right, Master Luther,” Dr Pogo stepped in.

Instantly all eyes were on him, and he sighed deeply. “I helped Master Hargreeves with his plan.”

And Diego chose that moment to leap up onto his feet. “What happened, how long was I out?”

Five paused to check the clock on the wall. “About six and a half minutes. I had to stop you biting Luther, and Klaus and Pogo just revealed our father killed himself to get us back together again.”

Diego let all that information sink in before asking his next question. “Why would he kill himself on the day the apocalypse was supposed to happen?”

Klaus raised a hand. “I might have the answer here.”

Everyone (except Luther) gave their attention to dear Number Four.

“So, Dad said he had something important to tell me,” Klaus explained. “I wanted him to tell me why he wanted me to reach my true potential like he wrote in his journals, but before that he told me what happened April 1st.”

Five nodded thoughtfully. “It doesn’t make any sense, dying on the day the apocalypse was meant to happen but didn’t.”

“That’s what I said. Dad told me this woman appeared in his office, she told him to do it. He said her reason behind it was something about revenge and the end of the world, and that if he didn’t she’d just do it for him.”

“Did he say what she looked like?” Five asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.

“White hair, she had dark sunglasses over her eyes. Black dress and carried a briefcase,” Klaus explained.

“Oh my god.” His former employer made their father kill himself.

“Five, what’s going on?” Allison asked.

But the boy jumped out the room without giving any answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will be revealed, I promise. For anyone who wants Luther punched in the face just wait until the next chapter and sorry in advance to those who actually like him ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther gets punched in the face, this clatter also features a surprise visitor at the end

Later on, Klaus and Vanya and Ben’s conversation about what kind of person God was in Klaus’ room was interrupted by Luther entering without knocking. And thankfully he had his dumb overcoat back on.

“Hey, what the hell?”

“Uh, mind knocking first next time, brother dearest?” Klaus asked.

Luther ignored the comment as he marched over to the bed the trio of siblings sat on.

“Making up that stuff about Dad, making Five think things are going on that aren’t? I mean what’s the matter with you?”

Klaus stretched out his arm to hold Vanya back, but unfortunately Ben was a different story altogether.

“You don’t get to say a fucking thing, Luther,” he spat. “Klaus nearly left you to be out on the streets, drunk for the first time. I convinced him to go find you, I told him to help you when you were about to be attacked at the rave. I watched the only person who could see me until he was 18 DIE!”

“Okay, okay. Luther maybe it’s best you go,” Klaus jumped in, desperate to make sure there wasn’t any more fights.

“No, I won’t have you disrespect our father’s memory like that!” the big man argued.

Ben scoffed. “You found out he lied to you about going to the moon but you still want to make sure we don’t shit on the already shitty memories?”

“Okay, Ben-“ Klaus started, but Luther had already jumped back in.

“The only reason you can even talk to me right now is because our junkie of a brother is sober instead of getting high off his ass like he always used to do.”

“For once in your life STOP ACTING LIKE DAD!”

The room fell in deadly silence. No one dared to move or say anything else.

Luther looked enraged. “Take it back.”

Ben crossed his arms. “Never. You know it’s true, you’re just as bad as him.”

“Take. It. Back.”

Anyone could see it was turning into a dangerous situation, but even if he knew it was true Ben wasn’t backing down.

“I’ve been waiting for years to tell you how much you majorly fucked up as a person, as a ‘leader’. You failed, this is why Dad had to send you to the moon. Because he was embarrassed to have such a disappointment as a son.”

Even Klaus could tell this was getting way out of hand.

“TAKE IT BACK!”

When Luther saw red and swung Klaus, to Vanya and Ben’s horror, accidentally became the target of that rage.

He hit the wall and slumped down, and didn’t wake up.

“KLAUS!” Vanya screamed. She practically threw herself to the floor hoping and praying she wasn’t about to lose him again. Once had been enough to last her whole life.

While Luther was distracted by looking in shock at himself, at the fact he had the ability (and nerve) to do something like that, Ben punched him in the face.

“That’s what you get,” he hissed, “Number One.”

Feeling ashamed and disgraced Luther left the room, only to be confronted by Allison and Five and Diego who all wanted to know what the loud bang was and why Vanya screamed.

“Luther tried to punch me and Klaus took the hit,” Ben explained, and if Five had all the time in the world he wouldn’t be able to list how many ounces of anger he was feeling.

But it seemed that for once, the universe or whatever (maybe even God herself, little brat) was on their side. Klaus was (somewhat miraculously) okay, even if Vanya would not let go of him for about twenty or so minutes (it may have been longer).

Allison dragged Luther out to have a few words, and once Five knew the situation was all clear he headed downstairs to raid his father’s bar with Delores at his side.

“Well I think it’s safe to say the world isn’t ending any time soon, Delores. We did it, or someone did it,” Five mumbled, a margarita in his hand.

The doorbell rang suddenly, the sound echoing throughout the household.

“I’ll get it,” he said to his mannequin companion, not bothering to jump (he wouldn’t have been able to anyway) and instead walking to the door.

He opened it and there was Hazel, pointing a gun at him.

“Hey, old timer,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the plot line here, but all will be revealed right after Diego gets the ass kicking he wants in :,,)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego kicks ass and Vanya intervenes

“Are you here to kill me? And if not would you like a margarita?”

Hazel seemed to realise he was holding a gun and put it away. “Shit. Sorry, old habits.”

Five gave him a long, slightly curious look before heading back inside. “Come on, and make sure to shut the door.”

When the two reached the living room and Five had hopped back onto his stool, facing Hazel as he stood in front of him, he asked “If you’re not here to kill me, what do you want?”

“Well, mainly reasons as to why you killed my partner,” Hazel replied.

Five paused to sip his drink. “That wasn’t me. But I’d think it to be quite reasonable seeing as you attacked my family and kidnapped my brother. You know he time traveled to the Vietnam war for 10 months?”

“Okay. And also to warn you-“

He didn’t get any further because Diego came in out of nowhere and kicked the big guy to the ground.

“Diego, stop!” Five exclaimed, but of course he was ignored.

“Get up!” Diego demanded of Hazel. “I’m gonna kill you for what you did to Klaus.”

Hazel did try to get away but Diego dragged him back, yelling angrily the entire time.

“You know, before you kill him you might wanna hear what he has to-“

Pause as Hazel is thrown into the bar just metres away.

“-say,” Five finished. Once again he wasn’t heard.

Hazel got up on his feet and tackled Diego to the floor.

“Or don’t, see what happens,” the boy muttered, as he watched the fight go on.

He winced when Diego managed to plunge a knife into Hazel’s leg, making the latter cry out in pain. “That’s gotta hurt.”

Five was about to get between them and knock out Diego again when he started biting, when some kind of unseen force separated the two men.

“Enough!”

No, scratch that. It’s just Vanya.

She comes storming into the room and Diego instantly gets behind her, a bit of fear in his eyes but he hid it with the pure rage of having one of the people who kidnapped and tortured Klaus standing in their living room.

“Why are you here? Are you trying to kill us again?” the short but powerful Hargreeves girl demanded to know.

“If he wanted to kill us I think I’d be dead by now,” Five pointed out. “No, he wants to tell me something.”

Vanya raised an eyebrow at Hazel. “You swear you won’t try anything?”

The man pulled out his gun, and held it out before setting it down on the counter.

She nodded. “Good. Five, yell if anything happens. Diego, don’t kill him unless anything happens.”

“Got it,” her knife wielding brother replied before leaving the room.

Vanya made the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture at Hazel as she left the room.

Five rolled his eyes but there was a hint of a smile. “So Hazel, what bad news have you to bare?”

“It’s not really bad news, it’s more of, uh...a warning,” the man stated.

“What’s the warning then?”

“Your employer is trying to kickstart the apocalypse, and she needs to be terminated as soon as possible.”

Five held up a finger to drink the rest of his alcoholic beverage, and Hazel made a ‘go ahead’ gesture with his hand as if this crucial information could wait.

Well, for Hazel it could. He wasn’t the one being tormented by The Handler.

Five finally set the glass down on the counter.

“Say what now?” the boy said at last.


	25. Chapter 25

“Wait wait wait,” Five holds up his hand to stop Hazel from going any further. “Who causes the apocalypse in the first place?”

The big man shrugged. “Hell if I know, but my partner and I were given instructions to terminate you at all costs. After Cha Cha was killed The Handler came to me and said how it was crucial.”

“And?” the boy pressed.

“I told her I wouldn’t without proper reasons, so she told me her plan to try and start the apocalypse again because you terminated your contract to stop it.”

“But the apocalypse was already supposed to happen! And it’s over!” Five protested, starting to act more like the 13 year old he looked like.

Hazel sighed. “Look, I can get you a meeting with her if you want. I just thought you should know in case anyone came after your family again.”

Five paused for a second. While the news wasn’t what he expected it was at least better than being taken by surprise and risking anyone else getting hurt.

“Set up a meeting. If you leave your gun with me I’ll kill her, you can get away with whoever or whatever you please,” the boy said.

Hazel agreed with the plan, and with everything sorted the phone call was made.

“He won’t suspect anything. Yeah, the Academy. Okay. Thank you.”

When he hung up, Five gave him an impatient look to say ‘well!?’

“She’s coming,” Hazel confirmed, “and she won’t think you suspect a thing.”

The boy waved a hand. “Fine but no one in my family gets hurt.”

“As long as she doesn’t get upstairs no one will.”

“Okay. You can go, and I’ll make sure this is handled.”

Hazel nodded, with a hint of a smile, and went to his car. He gave Five one final wave before driving off, never to be seen again.

Five headed back inside to face the wrath of Delores.

“She’s not going to hurt you,” he reassured his partner. “Yes I’m sure it’s going to work, if not we’ll be back in the apocalyptic waste land or I’ll be dead.”

He let out a long sigh as Delores started listing the number of things that could go wrong when she shows up.

“Look, Delores, I love you. But so help me I’ll take you back to that department store if you don’t stop worrying.”

It was rare that he got snippy at Delores but she had to understand that this was a very important, very crucial task at hand.

If the Handler wasn’t killed then the world would forever be at risk of another apocalypse.

And speaking of which......

“Mister Five. How good it is to see you again.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

The Handler, holding a briefcase and dressed in her usual attire of a black dress and dark sunglasses.

“Ah, my former employer. How nice of you to join us,” Five smirked.

She let out a huff as she took off her sunglasses. “Drinking in the day? Well I’m sure it’s nine o’clock somewhere, but it’s just not very normal looking for someone in a 13 year old body.

“Well I’m sure I’m 58 somewhere,” Five shot back.

The Handler laughed. “You sure know how to joke, Mister Five.”

“Enough chit chat. I’m sure you have your reasons for sending your employees after me.”

Oh screw playing dumb, there was no point.

The Handler sat her briefcase on the ground with a small sad smile. “I’ve told you already, Five. There’s no use trying to stop what’s going to happen. It may have been stopped already but it is going to happen eventually.”

Five crossed his arms. “Do you even know who or what stopped the first one?”

She seemed to be put off guard by this particular question and didn’t answer for a few seconds.

The boy realised she didn’t have the slightest clue whatsoever.

“Well it was definitely not something of your doing at least,” she said at last.

“Exactly,” Five replied, “so why are you after me?”

The Handler glared at him. “You broke your contract and time travelled back to stop what had already happened.”

“You made my father kill himself!” Five yelled. “I don’t know how that is meant to help the end of the world but his funeral has already happened and his remains are sitting in a pile out in the backyard!”

She seemed to be surprised by this sudden outburst.

“So tell me,” he snarled, “why you’re still obsessed with stopping me?”

And unfortunately for the Handler, she was too slow to answer.

“That’s unfortunate.”

The bullet was in her head too quickly, she never even had time to react. Five found it quite sad it had to end this way if he was honest but at least now his family would be safe.

“Well Delores,” he said to his companion, “it doesn’t look like we’ll be bothered again any time soon.” 

About four pairs of feet came rushing down the stairs with Diego straight up jumping from the balcony and somehow (miraculously) landing on the couch.

“What happened we heard a gunshot!” Vanya cried as she and Klaus ran into the room only to scream in equally high pitched yelps at the sight of a dead body.

Diego looked over at Five. “What the fuck?”

Luther and Allison came in to find Vanya and Klaus clinging to each other, Five sitting on a stool with Delores and a margarita in hand and Diego unaffected by his landing and stretched out on the couch.

“Klaus, you can see the dead. Does anyone happen to know the best place to hide a body?” the boy asked, seemingly not caring about the fact he killed a mysterious woman who entered the house or that he was drinking in the early afternoon.

But then again, no one in their family was normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and for all the lovely comments! Hope you enjoyed :) xxx


End file.
